


Unsung Heroes

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Alison and Annie finally get it together.





	Unsung Heroes

She knows, too well, that she is watching the wrong woman, wishing for something that cannot, or will not, happen. She watches as the girls pass her, on the way to the farm, and wonders... could she possibly have chosen the wrong one. Was she really so blind?

The laughter and the smiles as the girls pass make her wish she had more of a chance, makes her wish she knew how to get over what had happened. She had seen a little of the way that Steph and the girls interacted, the one girl hanging back, and the way she smiled as she responded. The three other girls made their way inside, to prepare for the day, but the last, the one who had hung back, smiled and teased her boss. Steph had responded with light laughter. 

Annie knew then, as she watched the two walk away, that she needed to try again. She had been surprised to see how often women chose to gather together here, girls worked as groups on the land, they came together to celebrate and they ran the WI. She knew, again, that she needed to forget Teresa and what she wished had happened, and make a second choice, to find someone new. 

She had been surprised when Megan and Steph had suggested that she call on Alison. Megan had smiled as they walked away, whispering something that had drawn a soft laugh from Steph, and a shake of her head. As they walked away, shoulders brushing against one another, she had noticed the lightest touch of their hands, fingers linking as they walked, just enough to be felt. 

“Annie?”

Alison had sounded surprised when she answered the door. 

“Hello Alison...”

Annie had spoken softly, surprising herself with the softness of her voice, and how nervous she felt. 

“Mind if I come in?”

“No... please...”

Alison had stepped aside to let her in, unaware that this might be the start of something. She had put aside her feelings for Teresa to let the girl have a proper life, a married life, and yet now it seemed that Annie had ideas all her own. 

Annie had been gently, stubbornly, friendly. She was determined to have some kind of life here, had decided she wanted to stay in Great Paxford but she needed a reason to stay, a real, solid reason. Boris, surprisingly, had not reacted to her in the way that he had Theresa, he seemed to accept Annie instantly. Alison, who had always been aware she needed to trust something other than her own mind, had been surprised by how stubborn Annie was, and how quickly Boris had settled with Annie. 

When, finally, they had given in to what people seemed to want, and expect, it had been Megan and Steph who supported them. Megan, it seemed, had become a great friend of Annie’s, and Steph had been delighted to see Alison finally smiling again after what had been a long, testing, time. 

“You know, it was you...”

Annie paused then sighed slightly.

“It was you, you two, unsung heroes, who pushed me to finally take a chance again... after Teresa... I was so sure I couldn’t do this again...”

“Well, you did...”

Alison spoke lightly. 

“You took a chance, and it worked... if only we were all so brave...”

Megan had smirked slightly. 

“It seems to be going around a bit... the whole... being brave... thing.”

Steph had glanced at Megan, clearly frowning.

“Who?”

“I’ll tell you later...”

Megan smiled, then glancing at Annie gave her a slight wink, mouthing ‘Alex’. Annie had grinned, then moved to whisper the answer to Alison, who laughed slightly, seemingly unsurprised.


End file.
